L'Amertume du Temps
by Tieren Sky
Summary: Suite à une étrange éclipse lunaire, les Esprits sont libérés sur le monde et ils se déchaînent sur les humains et mazokus sans distinction. Avec les Onmyoujis qui rejoingnent la scène et Shinmakoku qui est submergée par des 'évènements étranges', Yuuri est bien perdu cette fois aussi. "Arrêtes de me faire peur Gwendall! Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas ! Sauf Shinou, bien sûr..."
1. Prologue

**L'Amertume du Temps**

**Prologue**

Cette nuit, la lune, qui était d'habitude si blanche dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, brillait d'un rouge écarlate et peignait le ciel de cette même couleur. Tous ceux qui virent le paysage dessiné par cette lune lugubre, diront plus tard qu'on aurait dit que le ciel et les étoiles brûlaient dans un feu que personne ne pouvait éteindre.

Certains insisteront même avoir entendu des centaines et des milliers de cris et pleurs.

Invisible aux yeux de tous, l'air trembla et laissa passage à des centaines et des milliers d'Esprits. Ils crièrent et pleurèrent, certains de joie et d'autres de désolation. Certains même de colère et de haine, mais ceux-là ne purent traverser.

Au même moment, un jeune homme se leva et admira la belle lune blanche de cette paisible nuit.

"La balance entre les mondes est rompue. Cette être est donc finalement revenu d'entre les morts... Il est grand temps que j'y aille aussi alors." Il ferma la fenêtre et retourna se coucher; demain allait être une longue journée.

**Fin Prologue**

* * *

><p>Je dois vous informer que cette histoire est pour l'instant un brouillon et que je risque bien de la réécrire par après.<p>

Aussi, je ne peux pas vous promettre d'écrire un chapitre régulièrement. Il est plus que possible que je laisse de gros blancs de plusieurs mois aussi. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Je dois étudier de temps en temps, quand même!

Sinon, vous avez peut-être remarqué que je parle d'un côté de "lune rouge", de "feu" et de "cris et pleurs" et que de l'autre, je parle de "lune blanche" et de "paisible nuit"? Ce n'est pas une erreur, non. C'est belle et bien fait exprès. À vous de deviner ce que j'essaye d'impliquer par cela! Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile; c'est assez évident si vous me le demandez...

Laissez-moi des commentaires si vous aimez! En fait, même si vous n'aimez pas ou plutôt, surtout si vous n'aimez pas; vos critiques et idées m'aideront sûrement à améliorer cette histoire. Bien qu'il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand chose que puissiez dire sur ce prologue assez court... Mais rassurez-vous! Les chapitres à venir seront bien plus longs... Vraiment... J'en suis sûre... Probablement... J'espère...


	2. Chapitre 1

**L'Amertume du Temps**

**Première Partie**

**Chapitre 1**

Yuuri venait d'échapper de justesse une autre des embûches de Jennifer. Depuis quelque temps, sa mère semblait être bien décidée à le suivre à Shinmakoku. Elle ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle ! À chaque fois que Yuuri tentait d'entraîner Murata avec lui où que ce soit dans sa maison – surtout dans les environs de la salle de bain – sa mère trouvait toujours une excuse pour les suivre. Décidant qu'il était impossible d'aller dans l'autre monde via sa salle de bain, Yuuri n'avait pas d'autre choix mais d'aller chercher un moyen ailleurs. Mais cela faisait presque deux heures et il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver un corps d'eau suffisamment grand et situé à l'écart des yeux indiscrets des passants. Pour la première fois, Yuuri maudissait le beau temps venant avec l'été.

"J'en peux plus ! Il y a des gens partout et de l'eau nulle part ! M'man choisit très mal son moment ! Pourquoi choisir cette période de l'année pour me coller comme ça ? Pourquoi pas en printemps ou en automne ou même en hiver ? Non, attends, l'hiver est une mauvaise idée aussi... Ah, je meurs."

"Arrêtes de te plaindre Shibuya. Mama-san veut juste voir comment tu vis à Shinmakoku et rencontrer tes amis là-bas." Murata semblait bien trop joyeux pour quelqu'un qui avait marché deux heures dans l'air étouffant de l'été, selon Yuuri.

"Tu veux pas plutôt dire qu'elle est juste curieuse et avide d'aventures ?" La chaleur était insupportable; Yuuri suait beaucoup moins pendant ses entraînements de baseball.

"Vraiment Shibuya, je trouve ça adorable personnellement." Le soi-disant ami de Yuuri était bien trop gai dans cette chaleur infernale.

"Ma situation semble beaucoup trop t'amuser Murata. Et puis, tu te rends compte que plus on s'attarde ici sur Terre, plus de semaines et de mois passent de l'autre côté ? Wolfram va me tuer !"

"Le Seigneur Von Bielefeld est toujours si amusant, tu ne trouves pas ?" Oh oui, il s'amusait vraiment des malheurs de Yuuri celui-là ! Le Maou décida qu'il valait mieux l'ignorer s'il voulait garder sa sanité, et cette chaleur ne l'aidait vraiment pas à cette fin !

Heureusement pour Yuuri, par un certain miracle, il trouva un peu plus loin une fontaine d'eau sans personne dans les alentours. Il semblerait que toute la foule était rassemblée vers le centre du parc pour assister au festival. Voyant sa chance, Yuuri se précipita sans délai vers l'étendue d'eau s'offrant à lui et plongea littéralement la tête en première. Mais au moment de son saut athlétique, il se sentit comme être légèrement tiré vers arrière.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Debout au balcon, Wolfram regardait au loin, paraissant perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis plusieurs semaines, on pouvait retrouver Wolfram dans cet état à tout temps. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ? La colère et la frustration initiales passées, Wolfram se sentait déprimé et vide après avoir été pour si longtemps éloigné de son fiancé. Mais que pouvait bien faire cet imbécile de Yuuri ? Pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps à retourner à Shinmakoku ? Il n'avait pas intérêt à s'être trouver un amant dans l'autre monde ! Wolfram ne le pardonnerait jamais si c'était le cas ! Quel félon ce Yuuri ! Il est toujours bien trop gentil avec tout le monde. C'est sûrement sa méthode de séduction, Wolfram se répétait souvent. Cet infidèle aura ce qu'il méritera à son retour, le blond décidait finalement.

"Encore là à te morfondre, jeune maître ? Ce que tu peux être dramatique !" vint un rire de derrière.

Et voilà l'entrée en scène de l'autre cause de la dépression de Wolfram. Cet homme semblait avoir une dent contre le jeune mazoku et la raison de cette animosité échappait complètement au blond. Mais depuis qu'il était venu au château du Pacte de Sang, Alexis Von Rochefort avait fait de son devoir de rendre la vie de Wolfram impossible. Et ça n'arrangeait rien que cet idiot semblait être plus grand que le blond. Après tout, il était toujours difficile d'intimider quelqu'un si on devait lever le visage vers le haut pour le regarder dans les yeux, même pour Wolfram.

"N'as-tu rien d'autre à faire, Alexis ? Si tu as le temps de me rechercher pour m'antagoniser, tu devrais aller étudier auprès de Gwendall. C'est pour ça que tu es là, non ? D'ailleurs, Gunter te cherchait."

Alexis vint s'appuyer contre la rembarre du balcon à côté de Wolfram et lui sourit plaisamment. "Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiéterais. Tout le monde semble anxieux de t'approcher ces derniers temps, bien que c'est loin d'être nouveau. Tu as toujours eu l'habitude de mettre tout ton entourage sur les nerfs quand tu es de mauvais humeur. Comme si tu ne pouvais supporter la bonne humeur des autres quand tu te sens si mal toi-même ! 'Oh! Pauvre Wolfram!' C'est ce que tu veux que tout le monde pense de toi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu me connais si bien." Wolfram ne daigna même pas jeter un regard à son interlocuteur et se retourna pour s'en aller. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se faire dénigrer par l'autre. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse atteindre l'entrée du balcon, Gunter en sortit essoufflé et étrangement de bonne humeur. Depuis que Yuuri était reparti vers son monde, tout comme Wolfram, Gunter aussi avait été déprimé. Et c'est en détruisant tout les vases dans le château de Gwendall qu'il exprimait son désarroi, au plus grand regret du propriétaire. Il était donc plus que choquant quand ce Gunter vint, tout sourire et pratiquement radiant le bonheur, à la rencontre de Wolfram.

"Wolfram ! Te voilà finalement ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Nous devons nous diriger vers le Temple de Shinou tout de suite. Sa Majesté le Maou est de retour !" À ses paroles, Wolfram ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et son cœur fit des sauts alto et triple alto dans sa poitrine mais, sa joie n'était pas destinée à durer longtemps.

"Maintenant qu'il est revenu, tu vas finalement pouvoir torturer le pauvre type. Je suis content pour toi, Wolfram." Pourquoi il ne pouvait jamais se taire deux seconde cet imbécile ? Et dire que Wolfram avait presque oublié sa présence !

"Fait attention à ce que tu dis ! Sa Majesté n'est pas faible! Il ne se laisserait jamais faire par quelqu'un comme Wolfram !" Wolfram avait toujours su qu'il pouvait compter sur Gunter pour le défendre. "Quoi qu'il en soit, tu viens aussi Alexis. C'est une tout à fait bonne opportunité pour te présenter au Maou. Tu as intérêt à bien te tenir !" Non vraiment, Gunter était le meilleur ami de Wolfram; il avait même pensé à inviter l'adorable Alexis à ses retrouvailles tant attendues avec Yuuri!

"Oh, je n'espérerais jamais pouvoir mal me conduire devant notre Roi ! Ah, quel être formidable est notre Maou ! Longue vie à notre Seigneur le Maou, sa Majesté Yuuri !" Ça allait être un cauchemar cette réunion avec son fiancé, Wolfram en était assuré.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le comité d'accueil du Maou attendait, patiemment pour certains et impatiemment pour d'autres, l'arrivé du Roi. Le comité était formé de l'habituel trio de Conrad, Wolfram et Gunter avec l'addition inhabituelle d'un Alexis Von Rochefort.

Alexis ne pouvait, durant l'attente, s'empêcher de s'amuser des réactions de ses compagnons. Gunter, à l'opposé de la contenance calme et posée de son habitude, ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir en place : il sautait pratiquement de joie et continuait à marmonner une série de mots incompréhensibles pour la plupart. Toutefois, Alexis réussit à décerner quelques parts tels que _mon amour _ou encore _ne plus laisser partir_ et même _idiot de Wolfram_. Alexis fut bien obligé de consentir avec cette dernière partie, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr du contexte dans lequel Gunter utilisait ses mots. Quant à Wolfram, on pouvait visiblement le voir radier. Son attitude actuelle était à l'opposé direct de son état d'il y a quelques heures. Alexis était bien curieux de savoir combien de temps ce sourire durerait cette fois. Conrad, lui patientait calmement, rien de hors du commun. Mais Alexis, qui connaissait son rival comme il se connaissait lui-même, put entrevoir une immense joie dans ses yeux. Alexis était extrêmement curieux de découvrir quel genre de personne était ce Maou qui suscitait tant d'adoration de la part de ses sujets et compagnons.

Alexis fixa de son regard la fontaine devant lui et la pressa de faire sortir le Maou dont il a tant entendu parler. Et comme pour réaliser son souhait, un petit tourbillon se forma dans l'eau et laissa derrière trois silhouettes trempées. Trois ? Étrange... Alexis commençait à avoir le sentiment que cette réunion allait très... informative.

"YUURI ! Espèce d'infidèle !" Wolfram ne s'attarda pas à se précipiter sur l'une des silhouettes et commença à secouer son captif. Le pauvre commençait à tourner une intéressante nuance de bleu.

"Wolfram ! Ça suffit ! Cesses tout de suite de traiter notre Roi d'une telle manière !" Gunter arracha le Maou de l'étreinte plus qu'amicale de Wolfram et l'enveloppa dans ses propre bras. C'était donc lui le Maou dont tout le monde parlait ? Il n'avait rien de spécial au yeux d'Alexis pourtant. Mis à part la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux bien sûr... Peut-être, possédait-il une qualité invisible à première vue ?

Conrad s'approcha de la fontaine et étendit une serviette à l'une des deux autres personnes encore trempées. "Il est bon de vous revoir, Votre Altesse." Le jeune homme aux lunettes était donc le Daikenja. Il était bien plus jeune que ce qu'Alexis s'était imaginé. Il ne paraissait pas plus âgé que 80 ans pour une personne dite avoir vécue il y a 4000 ans. Mais les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, comme prouvé avec Ulrike. Et sûrement avec le Maou aussi...

"Vous aussi, Seigneur Weller. Il est si bon d'être de retour à Shinmakoku !"

Yuuri était encore prisonnier contre la poitrine de Gunter qui tentait d'éloigner son Roi du maltraitement de Wolfram. Le blond était pratiquement en train de crier maintenant.

Et le troisième garçon alors ? Personne à part Alexis ne semblait l'avoir remarqué jusque là. Alexis le fixa du regard et le garçon le regarda en retour. Il semblait perdu et légèrement irrité. Il avait un air vaguement arrogant aussi; Alexis commençait à trouver l'idée de le laisser dans cet état – complètement ignoré par tous – étrangement attrayante mais sa curiosité sans borne le contraint à changer de plan.

"Dites, c'est qui celui-là ?" Alexis pointa rudement derrière le Daikenja. Tous se retournèrent comme un dans la direction que son doigt pointait et tombèrent dans un silence choqué et quelque peu gêné. Alexis avait du mal à décrire la situation avec des mots mais, il pouvait honnêtement dire une chose : peu importe ce que c'était, c'était vraiment très amusant.

Le jeune homme les regarda avec indifférence, comme si sa présence était tout à fait naturelle et acceptable. Il ouvrit sa bouche mais Alexis ne put comprendre les mots qu'il parla. Il suspectait que c'était une sorte de salutation mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. Néanmoins, sa parole eut l'effet de mettre fin au silence précédent et l'enfer au complet se déchaîna finalement.

"YUURI ! C'est qui ce type ? C'est avec lui que tu me trompais alors ? Et après que je t'ai tant de fois dis de ne pas parler aux garçons avec de jolis visages ! Comment oses-tu espèce d'infidèle !" Wolfram sauta sur son fiancé et entreprit de l'étrangler. Conrad se précipita sur son frère pour retirer ses mains du cou de son Roi. Gunter, qui était jusque là dans une transe due à ce nouveau _magnifique Soukoku_, reprit ses esprits et alla à l'aide de Conrad.

"Wolfram ! Enlèves tes mains de la magnifique gorge de Sa Majesté !"

Le Daikenja, de son côté, se leva calmement et tendit une main au troisième garçon pour l'aider à se lever et se mit à lui parler en chuchotant dans cette étrange langue. Suite à cette courte entrevue, il se tourna vers les autres et éclaira sa gorge bruyamment, demandant l'attention de tous ceux présents – attention qu'il obtint sans délai et opposition.

"Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un petit accident. Kamo Tsukumo-san ici présent a attrapé Shibuya quand il a sauté dans la fontaine et a été entraîné ici avec nous par erreur. Maintenant, il est très curieux de savoir où il est... Mais avant tout, je crois qu'il serait une bonne idée de retourner au château pour nous changer et lui trouver des laisses-moi-entendre-les-sanglots-de-ton-cœur-kun." Il se retourna encore une fois vers le nouveau Soukoku et lui transmis les mêmes paroles dans sa langue, enfin c'est ce qu'Alexis présumait en tout cas. Le garçon – Tsukumo, se rappela Alexis – aquiésca et accepta la serviette que Conrad lui tendait.

Le Maou qui s'était finalement libéré des griffes de Wolfram semblait perdu mais accepta les mots du Daikenja et sourit plaisamment à Tsukumo, qui lui jeta un regard noir en échange. Le sourire du Maou se fit gêné et légèrement effrayé, et il détourna son regard vers le sol. Wolfram semblait être déchiré entre être rassuré qu'il ne semblait avoir aucune relation entre son fiancé et ce nouveau garçon, et être irrité par la façon dont ce type traitait silencieusement son Yuuri. Gunter, lui était aux anges avec l'arrivé d'un autre Soukoku. Le sourire de Conrad était difficile à lire, rien de nouveau là. Quant à Alexis, il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis qu'il était arrivé à Shinmakoku. Et il était assuré que la situation ne pouvait que devenir encore plus amusante dans les jours qui viennent ! Quel bonheur !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé au château que Yuuri se rendit compte de la présence d'un jeune garçon brun parlant avec Conrad. Curieux, il se dirigea vers lui pour le saluer et se présenter.

"Salut ! Je n'ai pas pu te parler tout à l'heure avec toute l'agitation mais je me présente, Shibuya Yuuri. Enchanté !" Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui tendit sa main. Le jeune homme fixa quelques secondes ce membre que lui tendait le Maou avant de lui-même sourire aussi, ignorant complètement la main. Le Maou relaissa tomber son bras.

"Enchanté, vous êtes le Maou, n'est-ce pas ? Je si honoré de finalement pouvoir faire votre connaissance, Votre Majesté. Mon humble personne se nomme Alexis Von Rochefort, à votre service." Alexis se pencha légèrement en révérence et Yuuri eut l'étrange impression que le jeune homme se moquait de lui d'une certaine manière... Mais bien sûr, Yuuri était convaincu que ça ne pouvait être que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours! Bien sûr.

"Ah non s'il te plaît, je préférerais que tu me tutoies. Et appelles moi 'Yuuri' ! Les formalités me mettent vraiment mal à l'aise." Le Soukoku se pressa de rassurer Alexis.

"Et bien, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles Alexis également alors, Yuuri." Alexis se redressa et sourit à nouveau au Roi.

"Bien sûr, Alexis !" Yuuri sourit à son tour avant d'être jeté à terre par un Wolfram fumant pratiquement de colère.

"Arrêtes de sourire de cette manière à un autre type! Et combien de fois faut-il que je te dise de cesser d'être aussi amical avec tout le monde !"

"Wolfram ! Arrêtes de traiter notre Maou aussi violemment !" Gunter s'empresse d'aider Yuuri à se relever.

Avant que Yuuri ne puisse répondre à l'accusation de son fiancé-par-accident, Alexis se mit à rire et le Soukoku ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre dans sa joie – son rire était contagieux. Son nouvel ami semblait être une personne si gaie et amicale; il était sûr qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre.

Sa discussion avec Alexis fut de nouveau coupée courte, mais cette fois par Murata qui était revenu avec les laisses-moi-entendre-les-sanglots-de-ton-cœur-kun pour Tsukumo – dont il avait complètement oublié la présence. Et cette fois, Yuuri se tourna, un peu à contre cœur, vers le garçon et tenta de lui envoyer un autre sourire mais son acte d'amitié fut encore une fois contrer par un regard noir. Il était si effrayant ! "Tu peux comprendre ce que les autres disent maintenant ?" Tsukumo hocha positivement de la tête. "Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais je penses qu'il serait une bonne idée d'aller se changer et manger quelque chose avant d'entamer les explications."

Tsukumo sembla vouloir contester la décision mais changea visiblement d'avis. "Bien, j'accepte mais j'exige une explication par après et tu as intérêt qu'elle soit bonne." Tsukumo fixa le Maou méchamment pour quelques secondes de plus avant de se retourner vers Murata et le regarder, interrogatif.

"Je suis sûr que Shibuya se fera une joie de te faire visiter. Je suis malheureusement déjà engagé autre part à l'instant. Je vous prie à tous de bien vouloir m'excuser." Et ce traître de Murata sourit à Tsukumo avant de s'en aller qui sait où. Yuuri se retrouva une fois de plus sous la charmante attention du jeune homme à la semi queue de cheval. N'y avait-il aucun moyen d'échapper à cette torture ? Yuuri regarda autour de lui-même désespérément et Alexis – béni soit-il – prit pitié et proposa de l'accompagner. Yuuri n'hésita pas à accepter, ravis et rassuré de ne pas avoir à rester seul avec Tsukumo.

"Je viens aussi ! Je ne te fais pas confiance seul avec deux garçons dans les bains !" Et avec ces paroles, Wolfram pris les devants et les précéda vers les bains. Ça allait être gai d'être dans la même pièce avec seulement ces membres-ci... Pitié, que quelqu'un sauve Yuuri ! C'est avec le cœur lourd d'anticipation que le Maou suivit son fiancé-par-accident. Ça allait être un désastre cette visite guidée !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le bain et le dîner avaient été assez inconfortables, pour ne pas dire catastrophiques. Dans les bains, Tsukumo ne put s'empêcher d'insulter Yuuri – subtilement – et Wolfram eut la bonne idée de crier sur Yuuri pour se laisser faire ainsi par Tsukumo. Alexis décida lui aussi, avec enthousiasme, de participer à la discussion en traitant Wolfram d'égoïste et de jaloux – accusations auxquelles Wolfram répondit très violemment. Et Yuuri découvrit à ses dépens que Tsukumo avait un talent pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Le dîner n'était pas mieux, surtout avec l'addition de Gunter et de Gwendall qui semblaient tout deux avoir une dent envers Alexis qui était pourtant si charmant ! Enfin, la plupart du temps il l'était... Yuuri l'espérait fortement en tout cas...

Ils étaient maintenant en train de prendre le thé et tous attendaient que quelqu'un ouvre finalement les discussions. Ce fut Tsukumo qui pris l'initiative. "Alors, les explications ?"

Yuuri pris un instant avant de se mettre les idées en place et soupira avant de reposer sa tasser et diriger son attention vers Tsukumo. "Et bien pour faire simple, tu es dans un autre monde où la magie existe et tu es là, en pleins territoires des mazokus dont je suis le roi." dit-il sérieusement.

Après un court silence, Tsukumo posa lui aussi sa tasse. "Tu me prends pour un idiot, c'est ça ?"

Yuuri avait en passant pensé à la possibilité que l'autre ne le croit pas mais, il avait espéré que ça irait autrement. Peut-être qu'il était trop naïf de sa part d'espérer que Tsukumo accepte cette explication sans questions et que ce problème soit réglé aussi facilement. "D'accord, changeons de plan d'action. Bon, je suis le Maou et j'ai la capacité de voyager entre les mondes en utilisant l'eau comme portail et, nous sommes ici à Shinmakoku qui est le Royaume des Mazokus." réessaya-t-il avec plus de confiance.

"Tu te moques vraiment de moi on dirait. Ce n'est pas en remplaçant tes mots par d'autres que tu vas m'amener à accepter ton explication ! Je veux une preuve matérielle et visible !" Tsukumo semblait être vraiment irrité. Ce qu'il pouvait être effrayant avec un visage si joli ! Wolfram se décida à venir à l'aide de Yuuri en démontrant l'existence de la magie. Les flammes sortirent gracieusement des mains du blond qui les envoya danser à l'autre bout de la chambre juste derrière Tsukumo. Le Soukoku aux longs cheveux n'était pas du tout impressionné.

"Je vois, tu aimes jouer avec le feu. Ça ne prouve toujours rien. Il y a sûrement une astuce, il y en a toujours une." Il était donc ce genre de personne; le genre qui voulait toujours des preuves scientifiques pour absolument tout. Il était toujours impossible de parler magie avec ce genre de personnes. Comment allait donc Yuuri se sortir de cette situation, maintenant? Heureusement pour lui, Tsukumo n'était pas d'humeur à faire le difficile.

"Mais bon, il est vrai qu'après avoir été entraîné dans la fontaine du parc je me suis bel et bien retrouvé autre part. Et vu que je ne reconnais ni les vêtements ni la langue, je peux admettre qu'il est possible que je sois dans un autre monde. Bien que j'ai encore mes doutes sur votre soi-disante magie, je vais accepter cette explication à l'heure actuelle. Maintenant, ce qui m'intéresse c'est : quand et comment vais-je pouvoir rentrer chez moi ?" Yuuri était rassuré que Tsukumo avait plus ou moins accepté son explication mais, comment allait-il lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner chez lui aussitôt ? Encore une fois, il fut sauvé par quelqu'un d'autre. Cette fois par Gwendall.

"Malheureusement, le Maou ne peut pas retourner sur Terre directement et donc, ça me chagrine d'avoir à te décevoir, mais tu vas devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse te ramener." Gwendall n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout, sa voix monotone et l'expression sur son visage impatiente. Il semblait être pressé de mettre fin à cette discussion au plus vite.

"Mais t'en fais pas ! Vu que le temps défile d'une manière différente ici et sur Terre, on peut rester des mois ici et seules quelques minutes auront passées chez nous." Yuuri se pressa de rassurer Tsukumo dont les yeux avaient commencé à jeter des éclairs maintenant.

"Des mois ?! Comment ça des mois !" Ou peut-être que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Yuuri ne pouvait que se lamenter de son manque de talent et d'éloquence. Tsukumo ferma ses yeux, inspira longuement et expira avant de retourner son regard, légèrement plus calme, sur Yuuri. "D'accord, je vais essayer de patienter. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres choix de toute façon... Mais pour l'instant, tout ce cirque m'a épuisé. J'aimerai aller me coucher tout de suite. Que quelqu'un m'amène à ma chambre." ordonna-t-il impérialement avant de se lever. Deux servantes se pressèrent de le suivre pour lui montrer le chemin au signe de Gunter. Il paraissait habitué à donner des ordres, décida Yuuri. Il nota distraitement qu'il avait également oublié de présenter tout le monde à son nouvel invité, soi-même y compris. Mais bon, ça sera pour plus tard ça; une autre occasion se présentera sans doute de nouveau... Même si Yuuri allait tout de même essayer de l'éviter pour quelque temps... Son regard était bien trop effrayant !

"Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, passons donc aux choses sérieuses." Gwendall ne tournait jamais autour du pot, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette fois-ci, son ton abrupt eut l'effet voulu et capta l'attention du Maou. "Depuis peu, Shinmakoku a été infestée par une épidémie d'événements étranges et inexplicables. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est extrêmement désagréable et dangereux dans certains cas."

"Des événements étranges ?" Comment lui dire que tout ce qui c'était passé jusqu'aujourd'hui à Shinmakoku avait été plus qu'étrange selon Yuuri? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être encore plus étrange que quatre boîtes refermant un esprit maléfique, ou des moutons volants, ou même une épée démoniaque ayant l'unique capacité de gémir et faire des têtes bizarres, ou encore une épée sainte agissant comme aspirateur de pouvoir ? Sans oublier un certain fantôme blond qui aime rendre la vie des gens difficile...

"Oui, il semblerait que les habitants de plusieurs villages aient été volés, et même attaqués par des entités invisibles. Certains disent même entendre des cries et des pleurs venant de nul part. Des incendies et des accidents de tout genres et ampleurs se sont déclenchés sans préavis, et les causes de tout cela sont toujours inconnues."

"C'est pas des fantômes, n'est ce pas ?" Yuuri était bel bien effrayé maintenant.

"Le problème est justement là : on ne sait toujours pas qui ou quoi est responsable de tout ces actes."

"Ne dis pas 'quoi' ! C'est sûrement un 'qui' ! Sérieusement, arrêtes de me faire peur Gwendall ! Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas ! Sauf Shinou, bien sûr... Mais lui, c'est une exception ! Et puis, si c'est vraiment des fantômes, comment suis-je censé m'en débarrasser ? Est-ce que le Majustsu marche sur eux au moins ?" Le regard sérieux de Gwendall et celui inquiet de Gunter étaient loin d'être rassurants.

"Fantômes ou non, il est de votre devoir de protéger le peuple et de découvrir ce qui cause tout ces problèmes, Votre Majesté Maou." Le ton de Gwendall ne laissait place à aucun argument.

Yuuri savait qu'il aurait dû rester au lit ce matin.

**Fin Chapitre 1**


End file.
